Camberwell Beauty
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: It isn’t all fun and games being the most powerful person on Earth. Yemi can’t take the pressure anymore. CD


**Camberwell Beauty**

It isn't all fun and games being the most powerful person on Earth. Yemi can't take the pressure anymore.

**Yemi:**

Yemi drew the blade over his soft skin delicately, watching the blood seep over the blade with a morbid fascination. Waving his hand over the blade, it disappeared with a slight shimmer, and he drew his finger over the cut, healing it instantaneously. He licked the blood from his finger and held out his hand for a yellow butterfly to land on.

At fourteen, Yemi was the most magically powerful person on Earth. He could get animals to do anything for him, as they shared a unique bond, and indeed, animals from al over the worlds risked their lives to be with him. Younger magical children looked up to him as an example. Older magical people, like Rachel, looked at him like he was some kind of deity. Those who had been adults when magic had come to Earth were mostly ignorant. And Feebles were completely and utterly jealous of him.

Ever since he'd been young, his life had been spiralling out of his control. He'd had little understanding of actions, and consequences. In the time of the battle against the High Witches, he'd foolishly transported every single child on Earth, including the Feebles that were so jealous of him, to another planet. And had subsequently became even more famous than he had ever been. He could scarcely go outside without being swamped by people who wanted to feel his magic, see his animals, or throw rocks at him. Even when he was just a bub.

He'd grown up travelling from one part of the world to another, bringing his ever growing entourage of animals with him each time, playing mainly with those he knew like his sister, Heiki, Rachel, Eric and a few select others. He had no friends his own age and he was bored as he could possibly be. He'd only discovered cutting a few months back. He'd been out, under a disguise, thus without his animals, and he had come across Minty. His magic had sensed the blood, and he'd found her. "I'm Minty," she introduced herself on sight. "It's really Aminta, but who listens to their parents anymore anyways?"

Yemi had laughed, liking her personality. "Kayode," he told her, and she nodded. After some conversation, Minty had admitted that she was a feeble, or as good as. She could get herself an inch off the ground, nothing more. When he hesitantly questioned about the blood he'd felt, she explained that cutting helped her to forget that she was a Feeble, and all her other problems. Their conversation took a sharp turn and Yemi was surprised to hear Minty snarl out his name in disgust.

"That _Yemi _chap. He's just a powerful stuck-up idiot. I hate him. If he'd share his power around, or get that Eric fellow he's chummy with to erase some of his spells, maybe he'd be a bit more bearable! Or get rid of those dumb animals that follow him around."

Yemi had nodded, but left soon after. He still liked her. He couldn't help it – so he tried Minty's idea. Cutting was something that actually _worked. _ He spent more and more time with Minty, tried out her rebellious ideas.

And it had come to this.

Minty had committed suicide the week before. "I'm going to try something really amazing, Kayode," she gushed, her eyes bright with excitement. Her suicide had ripped at Yemi's heart. "Promise me you'll still be my friend when it's over," Yemi had promised, and she'd kissed him, leaving his lips tingling.

"I'll tell you a secret later," he told her a few hours before she had died. She never found out who he was, and her kiss still tingled on his lips. So he made a vow. He'd follow her. He'd be with her again, and there'd be no more people pressuring him one way or another.

But not yet.

He kept putting it off, before one day in late March, until he could take it no longer. Taking the knife from its hiding place for what would be the last time he turned his head to the floor, stood up straight and used magic to bring the blade to slit his throat. He let out a cry of pain and threw his head back, eager to get it over with as soon as possible. He let out a moan and threw his head back, trying to squash the cut closed. "Rachel," he gurgled through the warm blood, then, "Minty, no."

And fainted.

**Rachel:**

Rachel turned to Eric. "Do you feel that?" she demanded.

Eric zoned out for a second, and turned back to her. "No." There was a long pause. "I didn't feel anything." Heiki was on Eric's left side. She nodded vehemently.

"A shift in the balance. There's less magic," she paused as the magic flickered again, "But it's not quite gone." She and Rachel looked at each other directly.

"Yemi!" and they shifted, leaving Eric on his own.

"Great," he sighed to no-one in particular, cursing. "Just Feeble-Mothering great."

Rachel rushed over to Yemi's prone body, and flipped him over with a wave of her hand. "Heiki!" she called in shock, gazing in horror at the large slit across his neck, obviously self inflicted, and the girl rushed over. They both worked quickly and efficiently on Yemi's wounds, but it was too late. Rachel slapped his cheek a few times but her lay silent and unmoving. He was dead.

"Why, Yemi?" Rachel whispered as the tears streaked over her cheeks. "Why?"

Heiki shook her head. The animals all let out wails and screeches and other noises to show their distress. "I don't know, Rachel. I truly have no idea," she sobbed, gathering her up in her arms and squeezing her as they both sobbed over the dead body of Yemi, the former most powerful person in the world. "He was only fourteen," they sobbed together.

"…he was a wonderful person to those that knew him," Rachel finished, pearly tears sliding down her pale face as he was lowered into his grave. "a truly wonderful person."


End file.
